wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EnlightenedShadow
July 2010 Archive Did you notice this forum question? http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wrong_link_in_catagories ErinEmeraldflame 01:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank for fixing the link Thanks for fixing that crafting link, I did post on site forum , guess I should have posted it here . If you get a chance , could you read my other post on there about having the Grizzleheim link? thanks , guess in the future will be posting questions here . MsSandy121 06:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) One more issue with the corrected link . If you go back to the link Category:Bought_Reagents , you will also see a link now to my post I made on the site forum listed on the bought reagents page , I hit the edit button, but can not for some reason remove the catagory at the bottom. Its listed water cooler | bought reagents . If you get a chance can you please remove that from the bought_reagents page ? thanks : ) MsSandy121 06:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed it. - Potroast42 11:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Newer Pet template? Was wondering where I can find the template for the pets ? I noticed that some have template for listing the talents and derby abilities . Is this the current one we all should be using? If so.. I would like to go back and fix some of them when I can , since I have been spending some time training most of my pets. The fire salamander is an example of the template that I would like to use . Thanks MsSandy121 16:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hi, we have been working with Potroast 42 to develop a new automated pet template like the ones that now exist for clothing and creatures (we're only halfway done with changing the creatures over to the new template). The previous template can be found at Template:Pet though someone keeps entering information into the template. However, the NEW template will be more like what is found on the Helephant (Pet) page, So I recommend using that as a baseline template! Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 16:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) To add an article, image or category to this category, append Category:Furniture Recipes to the end of that page. I keep seeing that, and I'm new here and I would like to know the difference between a category and an article. And when I see "Category:Furniture Recipes to the end of that page." What does that mean? Is it coding on something? Reply First, I would like to thank you for coming to me with your question so that you can get the answer right the first time. Second, a article is a page. Pages are what holds the content. A category is a page that lists all the other pages within that specific category. For example say you add a new recipe. You will need to add that recipe to a category in order for people to find it. When it says to append that small code to the article that just means to copy and paste it into the article when editing it. This can also be done simply at the bottom of the screen. There is a button that says add category and you can just type in the name. It's the same thing as appending the code. I'm sure that you have noticed that some of the pages look odd. You have seen pages that just have a little puzzle piece looking image. This means that a template is in place. In order to see the content you need to be using source view which you can switch to while editing. Please let me know if this makes sense. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) append Category:Furniture Recipes to the end of that page. To the end of that page? OK on the page, where do you mean end? Reply You will need to tell me the page that you are working on. So I can assist you further. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I finally understand better of the coding here. Took me awhile, but I got it, I have other experinces from coding before. There is only one problem now for me. I dont know how to write it, oh well ill get there soon. four tildes (Gutbomber 08:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) so people can know who you are and find your user page quickly. So, I should right a signiture soon? Another question came to me, when I make the script in the puzzle piece, where do I need to put the puzzle piece in?